Parenting with Logic & Jim Kirk
by Lillithgarden
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan Spock adopts a young Vulcan girl in memory of his mother. His new daughter and later Spock form an attachment to one James T. Kirk that changes the lives of all three. Summery isn't the best. Please just read. Second in my Parenting with Logic series
1. Chapter 1

You are my new care giver."

"I am."

"You are the half Vulcan, Spock, son of Sarek."

"My father is Ambassador Sarek. Yes."

Dark bangs framed the honey colored eyes looking up at him, eyebrows minutely raised in curiosity. The child, while intelligent, was already proving to be what humans would term a smart aleck.

"It is not logical for an unbonded Star Fleet officer to assume the responsibility for a child. A partner is required for the most efficient use of resources and assistance. That is without the disadvantage that you possess."

"To what disadvantage are you referring , T'Avarak, daughter of Sarren?"

"Your human mother."

Spock stood a fraction of an inch straighter, clasping his hands behind his back, and looked down at the child. "Have you ever heard the old Terran saying; it takes a village to raise a child?"

The young Vulcan girl shook her head. "Why would it take so many people to raise a single child? Precisely how many people are in this village and where on earth is it located? Two primary care givers are enough to ensure a sound mind and encourage the natural abilities inherent in Vulcan young."

He stood impassive. Fascinating, he thought. She appears to have the same level of inquisitiveness that one would expect in a human child of the same peer group.

"It is my understanding that the phrase comes from a time when humans lived in small migratory settlements before they discovered agriculture approximately 12.26 thousand years ago. More predators existed that were able to pose a threat to such settlements which averaged at 50 members or less the majority of the time.

In more recent times it has come to mean that a child needs more than just their primary care givers to become functional members of society, as a whole."

She indulged in an exaggerated exhalation of air from her lungs, facial muscles arranged in what was a clear expression of dissatisfaction. It was pleasing to witness and it gratified him to know that he would be caring for her until she was at such an age that she could care for herself, sufficiently. Though he did have the sneaking suspicion that his human side would cause undue stress, like his mother had continued to experience, after he reached adulthood.

"Humans no longer live in such small groups; such sentiment is therefore obsolete as well as non-applicable to the raising of a Vulcan child such as myself."

"Your logic is unsound. Do you deny that a child needs to learn from more than just two people?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that not the function of the school system, to ensure that a child has adequate knowledge of things?"

"It is the function of the school system to educate children in academic areas. It is the caregivers' function to educate children in the matter of social interaction with individuals both inside and outside the immediate familial unit."

"How does this relate to the Terran idiom you are endeavoring to explain?"

"Terrans use other members of their family group, or acquaintances, to act as additional teachers for the children in their care thus ensuring that the child has many examples on which to form an opinion. This also has the added benefit of teaching the child about social interactions."

"I am Vulcan", she said, her voice impassive.

"You are, as am I. You are no longer going to live solely among other Vulcans. Many of my acquaintances that will make up this metaphorical village of teachers are human. To fully experience this you will have to look beyond bare facts to see the logic of things. Are you capable of this?"

She looked thoroughly affronted at the inference that she wasn't capable of seeing logic even in its seemingly most illogical forms. "I am Vulcan, logic in all situations is clear to me."

Spock nodded. "It is nearly time for the mid-day meal; we will dine on the way to my place of residence. Do you have all of your belongings?"

She grasped a nondescript black suitcase and looked up at him. "I am ready to depart this place."

He cataloged the number of dining establishments between the Vulcan embassy and his apartment. Four had sufficient Vulcan fare that may prove soothing to a child in such a position as T'Avarak found herself in. Three had solely human fare that would be an admirable start to acquainting the child to different human foods.

Anything too far into the deep end of human was discarded. She was still a child. A Vulcan child, and therefore a child far more advanced than human children, but still a child. What is more, she was a child that had just lost her parents and her planet. Emotions not withstanding, it stood to reason she should be able deal with a small foray into human foods as long as it was not too extreme.

He knew the perfect place: a small restaurant that he and his friends often frequented while on shore leave. It would be both engaging and comforting. That decided he led her out of the building and into the cool mid-autumn air. He estimated the temperature at approximately 16.6 degrees Celsius.

If the trend followed previous years it would be wise to get her a jacket before heading to the restaurant as a proactive measure. By their estimated arrival time at the restaurant it would be too cold for her to go without one, on the way home.

He glanced at her, noting the minute amount of shivering imperceptible to the human eye. Logic stated that she would welcome a way to more adequately block out the cold.

"Are you cold?"

She started, clearly not expecting him to talk to her until they made it to their destination. The tips of her ears flushed green. "I am aware that the temperature is average for this this time of the year, though I am not used to it. My temperature is ... less than optimal."

"There is an establishment exactly 5.43 minutes from here. It should have something suitable for you to wear."

They continued on towards their destination. It took her exactly 59 seconds to find something more to talk about. "Spock. May I make a personal query?"

"You may."

"For what reason did you decide to take me in. You are without a bondmate. Given your standing as one of Starfleet's foremost science officers, and your own academic record, you should easily be able to find a suitable female bondmate. Thereby helping to add to the diminished population of the Vulcan race."

He stopped and stared at her. "Many of our people find fault with my mother's humanity, despite her being human. It would be a disservice to her memory to bond with someone who feels like that. Many children such as yourself lost all familial connections when Vulcan was destroyed. Were she alive her kindness would have inspired her to help, by providing a child who no longer had a family, a home."

"Knowing the course of action she would have likely taken and not being inclined to bond with someone who did not hold for her, the amount of respect she was deserving of, I concluded that adoption was the most viable option available to me." The conversation reached a seemingly natural conclusion as he ushered her into the store.

Her eyes widened, and she looked around, taking in everything she could. Excitement danced in her eyes.

A perky sales assistant bounced over to them, her eyes shining. Her eyes raked up and down Spocks body. It was... disconcerting, to say the very least.

"Can I help you?" she chirped.

"Could you direct us to the girl's section? My daughter needs a jacket."

He expected the mention of the newly adopted T'Avarak to dissuade the woman from making any romantic overtures. He was sorely mistaken. It seemed to only excite the woman further. She took a good look at the young girl then looked back at him babbling the entire way to the 'girls' requested section of the store.

"You're such a good father", she squealed.

"I am only providing her with something she needs", he replied.

"How old is she."

T'Avarak cut in at this point with; "I am five standard years of age."

The sales assistant ruffled her hair. "Aren't you just the cutest thing imaginable?"

It clearly took all of her control for her not to do something unbecoming a young Vulcan and flinch away from the ladies hand. She exhaled a small puff of air. "Do not touch me. "That said she returned to Spock's side, as far from the human as she could be, without being overly rude.

Clearly perplexed the woman stared from T'Avarak to Spock and back again several times.

Speck took it upon himself to answer the unspoken question. "Vulcans are touch telepaths, and therefore do not welcome casual touch."

The woman flushed pink in embarrassment. "I didn't know...I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to frighten you. We're... we're here. If you need anything feel free to call an assistant to help you." She walked away muttering to herself. Words such as 'stupid' and 'embarrassing' reached his ears before she was out of the range of his hearing.

Left alone in the veritable sea of bright colors T'Avarak and Spock stared at each other. A certain camaraderie developing between them as they gazed at the mass of mostly pink and purple garments. "That woman was most illogical."

"You will find most humans to be that way."

"Why is there so much pink and purple?"

He shouldn't have been taken aback by such a simple question but he was. "I do not know. Do you need anything else, while we are here?"

She began listing off a small number of things including the jacket they had come for; a pair of slippers (in T'Avarak's opinion a most illogical name as they were meant to prevent slipping, and cold feet}; a pair of pyjamas (another illogical name); some underwear, and a robe.

With what they both concluded was a great deal more effort than should have been needed, in a store this size, they managed to find the things they were looking for. The slippers were a problem: "why are there so many different shades of pink? Why are there so many slippers with sparkles or characters from old Terran fairy tales on them? Fairy tales are a most illogical name for morally educational anecdotes".

T'Avarak chose a nice velvety, maroon, pair.

This trend of questioning something's logic followed through to the other items on the list including a black pea coat (it is the only one that has both a logical design and is aesthetically pleasing to Mr Spock). Before they left to pay for her new items he grabbed a maroon scarf and beret. She raised a pointed eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, obviously pleased with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim knocked on the door the door to Spock's apartment, fidgeting as he waited. He didn't know why he was here in the first place. Not for the first time, it occurred to him to just turn around and head back to his and Bones' place. It wasn't that he hated Spock. Spock was, in fact, his friend. Something felt off, though, and whatever it was made him nervous. The door opened and Spock was standing there, just as pointy eared and stoic as ever.

Spock's voice had been...different, during their normal Comm call. Too casual and... an overly casual Spock wasn't normal. It couldn't have been anything too bad as he hoped, at least, Spock would have told him if it was.

Without blinking, Spock stepped back and invited him in.

"Play it cool," Jim thought. "You're his best friend, you would know if something was wrong. He would tell you. Just play it cool".

"Hey, Spock, you ready to get your ass kicked at chess again?"

Spock arched a single pointed brow. "Captain, I must inform you that you have only won five out of the last twenty-five chess matches. The chance of you winning this one game, tonight, is only twenty percent.

Jim smiled and hung his light jacket on the coat stand. "I've beat worse odds with less than that, Spock. So, are we eating before or after our match?"

He grinned at the eyebrow that rose even higher. Those things were amazing. Creeping towards his hairline with every illogical thing Jim said. It was fun. His own personal mission – someday he would make them disappear completely into Spock's bangs. Jim was cataloging how many variations on the eyebrow raise that Spock had. So far it was twenty-seven, most only seen 'one-on-one'.

Said Vulcan inclined his head, lips twitching in a ghost of a smile. Something he, Jim, didn't think Spock did for anyone else, or maybe no one else saw. He preferred thinking Spock didn't do that for anyone else: he was his best friend, after all.

"You're smiling, Spock."

"Vulcans do not smile." a little Vulcan girl said, startling him.

"So, are you babysitting?" Jim asked.

There went the eyebrows again, this time they nearly did disappear under his bangs. He'd have laughed, normally, but the little girl had scared him half to death. Maybe he should call Bones and check to see that he wasn't going crazy?

"I adopted her, Captain. Many children were left parentless by Vulcan's destruction."

Jim was sure Spock would have been frowning at him, if it didn't go against everything Spock stood for. The little girl was cute. Amber eyes focused solely on him, silently watching. Looking for all the world like a little statue.

He raised his hand in a quick ta'al, "Jim Kirk. It's nice to meet you."

She returned the salute, " T'Avarak, daughter of Sarren. You made mention of an evening meal?"

He swallowed reflexively, "Umm...yeah. I come over a couple times a week, to play chess with Spock. We normally have dinner and watch old movies at some point. Would you care to join us?" He shot the Vulcan a frustrated and put upon look. "We will be talking about your breaking of one the rules of friendship later, Spock."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

"You," Jim pointed at Spock, "are supposed to tell your friends when you're planning something this big."

T'Avarak ignored the scolding that her adoptive father was getting. "May I help prepare our evening meal, Spock?"

He acquiesced, and she led the way to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know that we both need to fill out forms so she can live aboard the Enterprise when we ship out."

" I did not think it prudent," Spock said. "What remains of the council may have revoked my petition. They were hesitant to allow me to adopt her."

"Because of your mother?"

Spock nodded. "Indeed. There are members of the council that feel that my ko-mehk's humanity will prevent me from raising a suitably Vulcan child."

Jim swore. "Lots of kids were orphaned by the attack. It doesn't make sense for them to be so damn picky about your mother."

"Indeed, Captain. It is not logical for them to feel as such. Were I fully Vulcan it would not have been an issue."

Jim frowned. "You wanted to avoid disappointment. Can they still take her away?"

"They cannot. Once ruled on, the results of all legal matters are filed away immediately."

"Good," he patted Spock on the back with a barely there touch. "I'm happy for you, Spock."

"I, too, find the situation gratifying Captain."

T'Avarak was waiting for them, standing placidly, her arms clasped behind her. Jim frowned, as he looked though the cabinets, noting the lack of much that he would consider essential. The fridge was was stocked pretty well though, and Spock was much more health conscious than Jim was. The lack of things he ate, when not in the Vulcan home, wasn't much of an issue. Spock still had a lot of the things other people (not James Tiberius Kirk) required to consider a kitchen well stocked.

Taking into consideration the adorable, if disturbingly attentive, young girl hovering nearby... he picked out a couple of easy meals. Grinning, he turned back to T'Avarak. "Would you get some vegetables out of the fridge for me?"

He grabbed the spices, pasta sauce and rice from the cabinets and set them on the table. Each ingredient going in a specific spot depending entirely on which meal they would be used in.

T'Avarak silently set the vegetables down in between what he had designated as 'Meal A' and ' Meal B', looking at him expectantly.

"I thought you would like to pick tonight's dinner? This," he pointed to 'Meal A', "would be spaghetti. Over here would be brown rice with stir-fried veggies?" as he pointed to 'Option B'.

Glancing at Spock, he felt like his heart would burst. The First Officer looked content. It was awesome to be able to help make Spock feel like that.

He turned his attention back to the little girl standing next to him, probably contemplating the merits of one dish over the other. "We can make whichever one you don't pick next time," he told her, gently.

She nodded in approval, were she any other kid she'd have smiled.

"I would like to make the rice, Jim Kirk."

He smiled at her. "You can call me 'Jim'. Let me put the things we don't need away and then we can get started."

He made short work of putting away the spare ingredients and grabbed the pots for the stir-fry and rice. Scanning the cabinet, for the last piece of major equipment he would need, he grabbed the plastiglass measuring cup. Well, he tried to... after his fifth failed attempted he huffed and gave up.

"Spock, can you get the measuring cup for me?"

Spock inclined his head and abandoned his position in the doorway, where he had been watching them. Reaching up he put the cup on the counter. The Vulcan then opted to take a seat at the table and watch other two work.

"Thanks, Spock."

"It is always gratifying to see your skills in the kitchen, Captain. Maybe next time you will put the measuring cup in the pot before you pick everything up?"

He felt like his smile would split his face in two. "Nah. Its nice having you help in little ways like that, while cooking."

Setting the pots on the stove he turned to T'Avarak. "Okay. It's time to measure the water. When you cook rice you have a 1:2 ratio. For example, if you were cooking for one person you'd need a half cup of rice and a cup of water."

"Then, it stands to reason that we need to prepare one point five cups of rice and three cups of water," she said.

"Go take the measuring cup and measure the water. You can add the water to the pot. We'll cut the vegetables while the water boils."

He looked at Spock for confirmation that this was okay. Spock was weird. Spock with a kid was even weirder: it was a good weird though. Jim thought he must have looked pretty pathetic because Spock swooped in to save him. "She," the Vulcan began, "is at an age where cutting the vegetables is acceptable. Provided she is supervised properly I see no logical reason why she cannot help. The likelihood of her injuring herself is a mere five percent of what is normal for a human child of comparable age."

That didn't make him feel better at all. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "That's good to know. God, Bones would kill me if he ever found out I let her use sharp knives at five even if she is Vulcan."

"This 'Bones' must be most illogical if he would cease your life for allowing me to help prepare our evening meal. I do not appreciate it," she said. Her knife sat placidly beside the area of table she was using to cut up some carrots. Her face was calm, lips thinned in a show of dissatisfaction she turned to Spock. "You will make sure this 'Bones' does not harm Jim Kirk."

Point made, she turned around to finish cutting up the vegetables with what both adults expected was way more concentration then she normally would.

She's a fierce little thing, thought Jim. Lots of spirit wrapped in a logical little Vulcan casing. Smiling, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Spock. "It was just an exaggeration. He wouldn't really kill me. I'm his best friend."

Spock sat across from the little girl, and Jim sat next to him. "Dr Leonard "Bones" McCoy has not shown signs of harming the Captain, despite the Captain's most recent exaggeration to the contrary. It is my belief that, while being an overly emotional being, Dr McCoy would prefer to have him alive so that he can reprimand him when the Captain gets into trouble. An event that happens more often than is strictly necessary." Both Vulcans looked at Jim, Spock with a raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

The small Vulcan frowned at him. "You will cease getting into trouble, it is not acceptable."

Jim made a face at Spock, "She is not allowed to meet Bones. It would be a disaster, if they ended up getting along. I don't need all three of you ganging up on me."

Spock smirked and Jim felt a shiver go up his spine: he looked way too hot when he did that. Jim snuck a quick look across the table to see how T'Avarak was doing. Her hands were steady, and she didn't have any trouble cutting the vegetables into even strips.

"I'm sure," said Spock, "that Dr McCoy would appreciate the help in keeping you out of trouble. The doctor and I have proven insufficient at making you approach sensible ways to solve things. I see no logical reason to not engage the help of someone who may actually persuade you to think logically."

Jim stood up without warning, taking no small amount of satisfaction at the slight grimace on Spock face produced by the action. He poured in the rice and returned to his seat looking straight ahead at the wall.

"You are behaving like a toddler, stop this behavior at once."

Jim's jaw dropped and he stared at the little girl, spluttering, before turning to Spock. "That," he pointed at her, "is why she will not be meeting Bones, any time soon." Spock simply raised a brow.

The rest of the meal preparation was spent with Jim sulking, while Spock and T'Avarak serenely went about their business. Sulking was interspersed with Jim showing the little girl how to make the stir-fry and her comments upon the process. Dinner was eaten in a companionable silence.

When the three retired to the living room, and the chessboard was set up, Jim went to find a comfortable chair for the girl to sit in and watch from despite her protests. "I am perfectly at ease in the chair I am sitting on."

"These games can take a while; you might as well be comfortable while you watch. If you like it well enough Spock or I can teach you to play? " Eyebrows shot up in surprise and the girl said nothing more. The three of them settled down for what turned out to be a fairly lengthy game of chess. Little amber eyes took in every move they made.

"I knew it!" Jim crowed. "I told you I would win this match!" The grin split his face, and the two Vulcans shared a look. The little girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"You play a most illogical game, and yet you won."

"Logic doesn't win every time. Creativity can, and does, win battles." He picked up the pawn and handed it to her, watching her look at the piece, confused.

"The Captain does not believe in 'no win' scenarios, even when evidence indicates that they exist," said Spock. Spock turned to Jim. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to start the movie soon."

His head bobbed, "Sure, Spock. Can you replicate some candy for me?"

Jim yawned and glanced at the clock on the mantel. 'Shit,' he thought, 'It's late. She shouldn't still be up right now.'

"Spock? Does she have a bed time, yet?"

Spock raised his eyebrow. He understood why the captain was distressed: young humans did not stay up as late as she had but, he saw no harm in her being up this late just once. Logically the child would not be harmed by it; anomalous disturbances to a persons sleep pattern were not harmful, unless allowed to form a pattern of their own. The Captain's concern for his adoptive daughter was commendable and admirable.

From the evidence he had, so far, acquired over the course of a single evening observing them in each other's company, they could both benefit from the connection. As part of the 'village' that would help in raising her it was imperative that she trusted him and that James was comfortable in her presence.

He knew more, he suspected, than anyone else but Dr McCoy knew about James T. Kirk. Maybe T'Avarak would be able to give him a bond that could fill some of the void his own childhood had caused.

The Captain had told him about many things about his childhood: how his mother was never around, leaving Jim and his older brother Sam with relatives as very small children. Later marrying a man that abused the siblings when their mother was not around. Winona Kirk spent much of her time in space, with little devoted to her offspring.

Consequently Jim had many behavioral problems brought on by his exceptional intellect and less then adequate home life growing up. Jim's running away to stay with friends of his fathers on Tarsus IV had not helped matters. A combination of his life before the events on the colony, during the famine and subsequent genocide had heightened the already alarming number of things the Captain was allergic to.

Spock made sure to avoid foods that Jim was allergic to when he shopped. He preferred not to have to inject him with a hypospray meant to stop allergic reactions during their meals together. Having already witnessed this a couple of times before he was most cautious. Keeping an ongoing list of the foods his Captain was allergic to, and informing Dr. McCoy when new ones appeared that he was unsure of. Jim would not go into shock from consuming something he shouldn't when it was within Spock's power to avoid it.

"Vulcans do not require as much sleep as humans do, Captain, but it is 01:00 and I believe that a routine should be established, now, so that being awake at this hour does not become a pattern."

"Right. That means, 'No Jim she doesn't have a bedtime yet'. Well... ", He nodded in her direction, "...she looks tired. Maybe we should get her ready for bed." True to his word the little girl was looking tired, rubbing her eyes in a way comparable to that of a human child of the same age.

Spock's amusement colored his voice. "That would be wise."

Jim yawned and rubbed at his own eyes. "I suspect, Captain, that it is also past your bedtime."

Jim snorted, "Hah. Very funny, Spock."


	3. Chapter 3

Jim clutched his coffee for dear life. Mornings sucked, sucked so bad that it was ridiculous. Whoever had invented them should be shot, in the head, with a phaser. He just wanted to crawl back into bed. Last night had been fun, though, worth staying up for. He sipped his coffee and shook his head. He never would have thought Spock would do what he had.

He smiled softly, thinking, 'She's a good kid though... once you're used to the 'Vulcan attention' thing she does.'

Bones dropped into the seat across from him. "Have a good night with the Hobgoblin, did you?"

"You could say that." Jim took a bite of his bacon, after jabbing it in the direction of the other man. "You won't believe what Spock did."

Bones ate a mouthful of his omelette. "I don't want to know, Jim."

Jim took another bite of his bacon and then swiped a forkful of the scowling man's omelette. "Sure you do, Bones. You'll die from shock when you hear it."

"You say another word, Jim, and I will hypo you into next week. I'm sure there is a vaccine that you haven't had. Yet." He shovelled more omelette into his mouth. "I'm sure whatever he did was very logical."

'This,' thought Jim, 'is going to be good.' He shoved the rest of his bacon slice into his mouth, washing it down with sip of his coffee. "Spock adopted a kid... a Vulcan kid."

The fork clattered as it hit the table. Bones could barely breathe. "He what?!" He completely ignored the looks he was getting. You got used to such looks when you were friends with James T. Kirk. He half convinced himself that Jim was just messing with him but... Jim wasn't a liar. Jim was so many things: a pain in the ass, and a medical nightmare waiting to happen, but not a liar.

Bones wanted to smack the smile right off of his face, the annoying bastard.

"Spock adopted a Vulcan child!" Jim practically crowed.

"Great. Now there are two of them. As if one annoying pointy-eared bastard wasn't enough," he groaned, "I need some bourbon, and a few psych hypos to deal with this shit."

Jim rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad Bones, she's nice. Has the creepy Vulcan focus thing going on, like all Vulcans, but she's nice. Sweet."

"She!" His voice was as shrill as a fishwife's. "She?! Not that bad, Jim? 'Not that bad!' You won't be saying that when you get yourself roped into helping with her when she has the Vulcan 'flu! Do you know how many..."

Jim patted his arm soothingly. "Don't worry so much, Bones, she's a great kid. Even you would get along well with her."

Bones went back to his meal grumbling about stupid Captains as he ate.

Several weeks later, Jim contacted Spock via Comm...

"Hey, Spock?"

"Captain, what do you require?"

"What do you think would be a good gift for T'Avarak?"

"What is the gifts purpose?"

Jim sighed, and ruefully shook his head, even though he knew Spock couldn't see him. The last few weeks had been amazing. That little amber-eyed creature had stirred Jim's longing for family, essentially taming him. He wanted to protect her (yes, he did realize she was already 1.25 times stronger then him), to comfort her (even Vulcans needed comfort when the universe felt extra shitty), and to teach her all that she could possibly want to know. Being the former 'only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest' had given a lot of insight into the havoc a bored child genius could create. Vulcans were natural geniuses.

He'd gotten in so much trouble and done things he was sure she would never do. "Nothing," he said. "I just feel like getting her something."

"You do not have to get her a gift in order to endear yourself to her, Captain." Spock's tone was chiding. " She already finds your presence gratifying. I believe she sees you as a parental figure."

"I know, Spock," his voice softened. "I just want to get her something. I'll be by later. Maybe we can watch something with T'Avarak?"

"That would be agreeable. What time will you be coming by?"

A small smile flitted across Jim's lips. "Around seven, I think, I've got some things to do before I come over."

"I will see you then, Captain."

"Yeah, Spock. See you."

He tapped his foot against the door, mindful of his burden. Jim grinned at Spock when he answered. "Hey Spock!"

"Captain, you are carrying a cage."

Still grinning, Jim carefully shouldered his way past the Vulcan. "Yes I am."

His First Officer looked dubiously at the cage. "Am I to surmise that the cage contains her gift?"

"Yup," he looked around, as if expecting her to jump out at him. "Where is she?"

"She is in the living room working on her supplemental studies."

Jim nodded and walked off in the direction of the living room. T'Avarak sat waiting for him, books piled neatly to one side of the coffee table. She looked like any other child as she gathered her papers and rose to greet him.

"Greetings, Jim." She looked at the cage curiously. "I trust you are well."

He laughed, "Yeah. I'm okay, kid. I brought you a present." Setting the cage down, he retrieved a smaller box from inside it, presenting it to her. "Here, I hope you like it, every little kid should have a pet."

She opened the box and peered inside, then her eyes widened in surprise. For several moments she switched her focus between the lizard and the man that she was coming to see as an additional parental figure.

He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Heh. I hope you like it. It's a gecko and you liked the reptiles when we went to the zoo a couple weeks ago. They're fairly easy to care for, too."

She stared at the creature in rapt attention. "It is a most pleasing gift. Thank you, Jim."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I do not know."

He shrugged, "That's okay, kiddo. I'm sure you'll find a name for her. You want her in your room or out here?"

"I do not know."

"She's nocturnal, T'Avarak. Maybe it would be better for you to have her in your room, so you can watch her before bed." He turned to Spock. "Does she have space for her?"

Spock nodded. "She does. Her desk is more than big enough to accommodate the cage, as well as her normal academic requirements."

"That's great! Come on, Spock. We have a little lady to set up in her new home." He enthusiastically hefted the cage and made for the direction of T'Avarak's bedroom.

The two Vulcans stared at his back, shooting each other long suffering looks, then followed him. He was right, after all, they did need to see to the creature's needs. The more expediently the process was completed, the faster they could get other things done. Spock, despite thinking that this was not the best idea that Jim had ever had, could admit it was a visually pleasing creature to look at.

The trio spent the next hour organizing the cage. Stopping to frequently consult the book about leopard gecko care Jim had brought. It could have been done faster but Spock found that he preferred it this way to any other. Even if his daughter insisted on arranging the tiles Jim had bought, for the cage, in the most aesthetically pleasing manner she could find... which pleased Jim greatly. "She's still a little girl, Spock, even if she is Vulcan. Little girls like things to look like whatever their version of 'pretty' is.

"Aesthetically pleasing and practical often go hand in hand," T'Avarak defended. "I simply wish that the cage be arranged to facilitate greatest ease of viewing and my gecko's comfort. The tiles are meant to help distribute heat, from the heater affixed to the tanks bottom, so her toes do not get burned because they were allowed direct contact with a hot appliance. There is no reason that the arrangement of the tiles, and other necessary items, should not be logically placed when those spots are also pleasing to the eye."

Deciding on how to arrange the rest of the cage's decor went more quickly. Spock was content to observe the two, for the most part, occasionally making suggestions on where something should be placed. Dubious as he still was about it, the time was enjoyable. He remembered his own childhood pet I-Chaya, a sehlat. T'Avarak already seemed to greatly enjoy the creature. Despite knowing that it was well, in its carrier, he caught her sneaking glances at it every so often, a small ghost of a smile on her lips.

Jim lifted her up onto the desk, beaming, and T'Avarak raised her eyebrow at him. She stuck out her hand; he took the lid off the carrier and handed it to her. The sight was pleasing. Jim beaming at him and T'Avarak in turn. T'Avarak lowered the little carrier into the cage tilting it slightly so that its inhabitant would be able to climb out and explore her new home.

Slowly, the gecko climbed out. Once it was well clear of the carrier Jim instructed her on the proper way to remove the carrier without startling the creature. Replacing the lighting and top of the cage T'Avarak allowed Jim to place her back on the floor. They turned to him.

"We should let her get settled. Maybe order some food and watch a movie." said Jim.

"I would like to watch a film, and we do not eat what humans call fast food often. It would not harm my development." T'Avarak insisted.

Spock looked from one to the other. He could see no real fault in either suggestion. What they both said was true and the activities proposed, for while the newly acquired pet was settling, in had proved to be enjoyable ones in the past. It had become common during Jims visits that they would do such things together. He inclined his head. "We may do as you wish." He focused on his daughter. "This does not change our routine, you will go to bed at your customary time."

She nodded," I understand."

"Great!" said Jim. "Let's get this show on the road. I already have ideas about what we're going to watch."

The trio settled down with their pizza in front of the holo TV. Jim hummed. "What film are we going to be viewing?" Spock asked curiously.

"Something classic." Jim shrugged. "She hasn't seen 'Torchwood' or watched 'Lord of the Rings'. I think she would enjoy poking fun at how crazy 21st century science fiction could be."

"What is 'Torchwood'?" asked T'Avarak. Jim launched himself into an explanation of the show, and Lord of the Rings, watching the little girls eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

"I believe," she said, "that I would like to watch this 'Torchwood'. We may watch Lord of the Rings another time?"

"Sure, kiddo, as long as Spock says it's okay."

She turned to Spock. "May we watch Torchwood?"

"The idea is agreeable. I am certain that the Captain and myself can find time at a later date to watch Lord of the Rings with you. If you wish to watch Torchwood then we may watch it."

Viewing the old television show proved to be as enjoyable as putting together the gecko cage. Jim sat close to Spock, a clothed knee brushing his thigh. T'Avarak was curled up on the other side of the couch in a similar fashion to Jim. Feet tucked up under her small body.

When the second episode was finished they sent her to bed at her customary bedtime.

"I think I will name my gecko Toshiko. We will have to watch more of this show. Good night, papa. Shom-tor muhl sa-mekh."

"Shom-tor muhl ko-fu."

"Good night T'Avarak, sleep well."

The bedroom door snicked shut softly. "She called you father," said Jim, "and she called me papa." he continued, awed.

"I have already informed you, on more than one occasion, that she sees you as a parental figure in her life."

"Yeah. I guess you were right," he smiled. "She really is a great kid."

Spock nodded. "She excels at many things, including empathy, at a level far above what is typical for a Vulcan of her peer group. It is not surprising that she would form such bonds with us." His eyes found his Captain. "Nonetheless hearing those words was quite gratifying."

Jim got up. "I should go, we have that meeting tomorrow. Rain check on the chess match for tonight?"

"A 'rain check' is not necessary, Captain. Today was not one of our customary chess visits."

Jim smiled and shook his head, offering a ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Spock."

Spock offered his own ta'al in return. "Peace and long life, Captain."

"Jim."

"Peace and long life, Jim."


End file.
